


substitute

by ReiSenTa



Series: pulling teeth [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Codependency, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Horror, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSenTa/pseuds/ReiSenTa
Summary: You do not go to hell and expect to escape unscathed.In which Albedo is a stand-in for Ben and those that wish Ben harm.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson, Albedo/Others
Series: pulling teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	substitute

**Author's Note:**

> There are exxtremeley graphic depictions of rape (penetrative non-consensual acts) in this fic, and there's a part where someone sexually harasses Albedo by masturbating over him.
> 
> This starts arouuund 
> 
> "Someone knocking...."
> 
> ////
> 
> The actions/content depicted on this piece doesn't match the views held by the author.
> 
> If you'd like to see resources/organizations/charities for survivors of sexual abuse or childhood sexual abuse, I highly recommend checking the following:  
> https://www.rainn.org/national-resources-sexual-assault-survivors-and-their-loved-ones  
> https://prostasia.org/  
> https://greatist.com/live/sexual-assault-survivor-resources#hotlines-and-call-centers  
> https://www.nctsn.org/what-is-child-trauma/trauma-types/sexual-abuse  
> https://www.nsvrc.org/preventing-child-sexual-abuse-resources  
> https://www.ncdbw.org/annotated-links  
> https://www.nyscasa.org/get-help/prea/
> 
> I also recommend checking out this essay by a CSA survivor and on fiction:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018749

Tennyson’s sixteen year-old body was three inches taller than his fifteen year-old form. He had filled out in some places, but his limbs still felt too long and gangly with little to no grace. That made walking in ankle cuffs more difficult than it should be, but Albedo wasn’t complaining.

His only consolation was he was no longer stuck in Tennyson’s eleven-year old body.

“Turn around,” the plumber ordered in a gruff voice, “no funny business.”

Albedo rolled his eyes, and that earned him a baton to the shoulder. He just shrugged, he had worse than that glancing blow. The guard then stepped out of the cell and deactivated his bindings, and Albedo knew better than to try something so he just walked over to his cot and sat down. The Florauna guard’s tendrils slithered to the cuffs before stepping out of the cell to activate the containment field.

“Lights out at—”

“At ten, yes, I know,” Albedo huffed, “no need to remind me.”

“—fuck you.” The containment field made a horrible screeching sound when the plumber tapped it with the baton. “No food for you tonight.”

The former Galvan scoffed, as if Tennyson would allow the prisoners the slightest injustice. That infuriated Albedo the most–Tennyson was cruel in his own capacity, acting like he often had the high ground, like he was better than Albedo could ever be.

Scowling, Albedo turned to his side, brushing some of the lint off his clothes. The Plumbers began issuing drab beige jumpsuits to prisoners, it contrasted horribly with the dark metallic walls and bright energy fields, designed to make them easy to spot should there be an escape attempt.

The cell was the same as always, and Albedo would rather not try testing on any of the new security measures.

There hadn’t been any escapes for the last year, all thanks to Magister Tennyson’s newly implemented defense system. The panopticon’s view only showed a narrow glance of the person inside, making use of opaque energy fields instead of translucent reinforced glass. 

“Hey, is that Tennyson’s twin?”

“Welcome back to the slammers!”

“Whatcha wearing pretty boy?”

Albedo grabbed the hard lump that served as a pillow and covered his ear with it. His face burned in humiliation, if he ignored his fellow inmates long enough, they would cease taunting him. Many of the inmates in Earth’s Plumber prison had long since learned they were never going to get a reaction out of Albedo, and he intended to keep it as such.

More insults and lecherous whistling echoed in the prison complex, refusing Albedo the peace to fall into sleep. It’s not like he found it easy anyway. His mind often braced itself, as if the mere act of closing his eyes would pull him back to the nightmare the Cassiopean Dream Eater once induced.

Someone was knocking on the wall next to the cot, loud and demanding. 

Annoyed, Albedo slams his fist a couple of times back. The inmate on the other side pushes some of the grating to the side, and Albedo wonders why had Magister Tennyson not fix that security breach that let the prisoners smuggle contraband just yet. He had to cut his thoughts off when a pair of very human eyes stared down from above.

They weren’t speaking, just breathing heavily as they gazed on Albedo’s prone form. 

Rolling his eyes, Albedo glared at the inmate. “It’s fifteen taydens an hour.”

“I’d pay more,” they said, and the former Galvan can hear clothes shuffling before it was replaced by the sound of the slap of skin on skin. “Would you wanna give me a show, pretty boy?”

Disgusted, Albedo grabbed the hard pillow and shoved it on the gap.

On the other side, the human began to laugh, before it turned into aroused moaning and grunts. 

Turning to face the opposite way, Albedo covered both ears with his hands, breathing harshly and hoping it was enough to drown everything out.

“Oh yeah, just like that,” groaned the other inmate, the beat of his hands on his genitalia becoming faster and far too louder for Albedo’s liking. “Gonna paint your face in my cum, make you lick it all.”

Albedo gave the wall behind him a kick, ignoring the pain radiating up his leg, curling up into himself.

He couldn’t wait to escape.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next two weeks were nothing more than routine.

All Albedo did during this time was to silently roll his eyes during group therapy, read a book in the corner when the inmates were let out for recreation instead of spending all of his time mindlessly exercising, or trying to smuggle in technology that would allow him to get in touch with his contacts outside. He was still planning his escape, taking the new security measures into account, and just figuring out how the new guard rotation worked.

So far, Albedo had yet to see Tennyson himself come down to do his part of keeping the inmates in line. 

The only familiar faces that went down were the two imbecilic excuses for Galvans, the Revonnahgander, Tennyson’s annoying Lenopan cousin, and Tennyson’s Magister of a grandfather. It may be a precaution should another attempt to switch the two take place.

“Times up!” A human plumber called out, then followed by the buzzing of the bell signaling that the recreation was all done. “Back to your cells.”

Most of the inmates began to leave various exercise equipment and the game systems provided, already making their way towards the door except for a couple of Tetramands gathered around the corner.

He waited until most of them were gone before standing up, keeping a wary eye on the Tetramands that have suddenly decided now was a good time to leave as well. They were snickering to themselves, standing too close to Albedo’s back.

~~TW: Non-Con/Rape~~

Albedo froze when he felt the unmistakable shape of a hand on his backside, cupping his ass and giving it a squeeze.

Snarling, Albedo turns on his heel, ultimatrix at the ready when hands grabbed pulled his arms apart. Red fills his vision, and Albedo struggles as he tries kicking his assailants off.

“Why hello there, Tennyson.”

The doors to the recreation room close, the heavy footsteps of the Plumber guard fading away.

“What do you want?” Albedo spits out, still trying to get the enormous hands off of him, but both Tetramands make use of their superior strength and extra sets of limbs to push him chest-down to the floor. He feels one of them trap both of his legs in a straddle, settling down on his thighs.

Cold dread seeps in the pit of his gut.

“Appoplexian got your tongue?” leered the Tetramand from behind, and both snicker in their sick shared joke. “Not so smug are you?”

“I’m not Tennyson!” Albedo snarls and renews his struggles, trying to shake their hold off his hands, but he feels them being pulled further apart until they begin to ache. He tries kicking the Tetramand off again, but all he can do is struggle uselessly as ice fills his veins. “Get off!”

Derisive laughter burns embarrassment on his cheeks, and the former Galvan can only grit his teeth when he feels the Tetramand on his back shift.

“Think he’s got a virgin ass?”

“If he does, means Tennyson does too, but he doesn’t look it.”

“Oh, you think his partner fucks him on the side? He doesn’t seem like the type to top.”

“Definitely, I mean - look at Tennyson’s face. Pretty ain’t he? It’d be a shame not to fuck that pretty mouth, right?”

“What do you want? And I’m  _ not  _ Ben Tennyson.” Albedo grits out, could hardly believe what he was hearing. His heart was pounding in his ears, nearly drowning out every sound out but he’s all too painfully aware of every shuffle and footstep. He feels so stupid for letting himself be cornered like this. He is a  _ Galvan,  _ simple-minded traps like these shouldn’t have caught him unaware. 

More raucous laughter fills the air, and Albedo had never felt so humiliated. As if their intentions were obvious from the start.

“Pretty boy hasn’t been fucked before!”

Then there were hands on the waistband of his trousers.

“Stop!” He tries beating his fists, tries to throw the Tetramand off, but Albedo is all alone and there isn’t anyone coming to help. “Don’t do this,  _ please...” _

They ignore him.

“I’ll do anything, please! Just don’t—” A large hand covers Albedo’s mouth, muffles his voice.

More hands wander down, squeezing and groping, touching and touching and never stopping, makes Albedo want to crawl out of his skin, and there’s no way out and there’s no one to help.

“Never shuts up does he? Well— _ Fuck! _ ” The hand on Albedo’s mouth is gone, and he spits out yellow blood. “You little—”

Pain blooms all over Albedo’s face, and he hears the horrible crunch of bone and he hopes that his nose isn’t fucking broken. There’s a hand gripping his hair, and some of the strands have already been ripped off from the roots. Albedo tries talking, but a pained moan comes out of his lips instead. Black spots filled his vision and his whole world won’t stop spinning.

“Don’t damage the goods! Fucking  _ Khoros hell _ .” Then the hand on the back of his head is gone. “We won’t have a round two if we return him looking like shit.”

“Fucker bit me!”

“So? Payback’s a bitch, here. You go first if you wanna fuck him up that bad.”

The Tetramand straddling his hips is gone, but there are still hands on his wrists, on his waist, his hips.

“ _ Stop it _ …” Albedo slurs out, but both Tetramands ignore him as they unbutton his trousers, sliding the rough material down to his knees. Without any warning, the Plumber-issued underwear comes down next. A finger traced the curve of his rear, before more digits join in to spread Albedo open, “ _ Please, no… _ ”

“A little flat, but his thighs are very smooth.” The hands on his waist are gone and settle on his inner thighs, squeezing and pulling his legs apart. “Almost as good as the real deal.”

Head still spinning, Albedo writhes as he sputters and begs, trying to get his arms free, but they’re all useless.

The Tetramand shifts and reaches down, and to Albedo’s horror, his cock twitches to life when he feels the calloused fingers wrap around his shaft. Quivering, Albedo tries to close his legs uselessly but the two just keep them wide open.

“Little bitch likes it!” Both laugh, and more of that humiliation burns. Except, this is worse because his body had become aroused despite the fact that Albedo does not want any of this at all.

_ ‘It’s just stimulation. They’re touching me, my body is just reacting. It’s just stimulation. It’s just stimulation.’ _

“Never had someone touch you before, you little bitch?” The Tetramand gives Albedo’s cock a couple of pumps, unbidden, Albedo moans as pleasure lights up his body.

He wants to throw up.

“Look at him, he’s really cute like this. Hey turn him over, I wanna see his face when I fuck his ass.” The hand on his cock is gone, and Albedo couldn’t stop the whimper from crawling out his throat. With one quick motion, Albedo feels himself being turned on to his back, cock half-mast as cold air brushes across it. He squeezes his eyes shut, trembling as the hand returns to his cock, stroking the shaft as the Tetramand traces the vein with his thumb. His hair’s plastered to his forehead in thick clumps, and he could feel some of it burning his eyes despite them being closed. “Get his hands.”

Albedo hadn’t realized they let go.

Too late, as he feels the Tetramand grab his wrists once more, keeping them apart, grip bruising and unforgiving. His whole body feels heavy and weak as the Tetramand atop him strokes his cock in a steady pattern, their leering and humor gone in favor of… what? Albedo has no idea as his mind feels like a jumbled mess as his legs are lifted up.

It feels like there’s hands everywhere as they kept touching him, filling him with heat as electricity lances up his spine.

_ ‘I should fight this.’ _ Some distant part of Albedo screams, trying to beat against the fog that made everything just so fucking  _ exhausting _ , but all he can do is whimper and mewl and sob.  _ ‘I don’t want this.’ _

Something heavy and long settled on his lower back, and revulsion made Albedo’s chest and throat burn with bile. Even then, his hips bucked up, thrusting into the Tetramand’s hand as arousal made pre-cum drip from his cock.

Grunts and gasps fill the air, with the sound of skin on skin as they worked their cocks into full arousal. It wasn’t long before Albedo himself is keening and matching the pace of the Tetramand’s thrusts, mouth open in breathless gasps as he could feel white-hot pleasure filling him and making his toes curl.

There was a slap on his face that made Albedo’s eyes snap open. At first, he thought it was a hand but Albedo was so wrong.

The Tetrmand’s cock was heavy and thick, the girth was almost as thick as both of his wrists and about as long as his forearm. The tip is engorged and pulsates an angry purple as blue pre-cum drips from it and follows a path down its veiny shaft.

Terrified, Albedo opens his mouth in protest, but thick fingers shove themselves inside.

“Bite and I’ll fucking pull your teeth out.”

To reiterate his warning, the Tetramand pinches a molar between his enormous fingers and  _ tugs. _ Albedo’s heart seizes, beating in and out of rhythm as he nods frantically and pulls opens his mouth wider to avoid grazing the digits inside his mouth.

“Good, now suck. If you don’t want a sore ass, you better get my fingers nice and wet.”

Albedo’s mouth is dry, but he forces saliva to pool in his tongue. He suckles and licks at the digits, making sure each of them are coated, ignoring the shameful heat emanating from his chest and into his gut.

His eyes burn then flutter shut once more, Albedo continues lubricating the fingers with his mouth as he continues thrusting into the Tetramand’s hand. It was hard trying to get each digit covered in drool and avoid them with his teeth.

Impatient, the Tetramand removed his fingers and a line of saliva followed. Albedo pants, wishing he could move his arms so he can cover his face. Disgust mixes with arousal, and Albedo’s entire body blazes in fire when the Tetramand shoves his fingers inside him next.

He cries out, head thrown back as the Tetramand spreads him open, not caring if Albedo’s whole world burns in pain as he’s forcefully stretched.

_ ‘It won’t fit,’ _ says a stray thought, almost cool and detached as hysteria grips the former Galvan.  _ ‘Relaxing will help ease it up.’ _

Except, Albedo couldn’t force his body to calm as the Tetramand shoves three of his fingers in, scissoring and stretching, spreading Albedo wider and wider open. 

_ “No!” _

The hand on Albedo’s cock is gone in favor of holding his hips in place when his entire body arcs up as the Tetramand touches a deep part of Albedo that lit every nerve endings into bright points of pleasure, that tiny bundle of nerves electrifying every touch and made his cock spurt out sticky cum.

“Hah! He came just from that.”

Albedo sobs, turning his head to the side, tears trailing down from his eyes as shame fills every fiber of his being.

He shouldn’t have come from that, and yet he did.

And to his horror, he could feel his cock growing erect once more, far from spent. But the Tetramand atop him doesn’t bother touching it a second time, in favor of giving himself a few more thrusts. He could feel the blunt head of the enormous cock sliding between his thighs, and the Tetramand gave Albedo’s prostate a few more rubs before taking his fingers out.

The blunt head of the Tetramand’s cock nudged Albedo’s entrance, and the Galvan started writhing again in an attempt to close his legs together, but the grip on his hips tightened in a warning. Terror chokes the cries stuck in Albedo’s throat, legs quivering, torn between staying still and denying the Tetramand entrance.

Either way, it doesn’t matter.

Pain explodes and overrides the pleasure, the Tetramand’s cockhead breaching Albedo, He thrashes as the Tetramand continues entering him. His is on fire, pain radiating down to his extremities, feeling utterly wrecked, as if his whole being had been torn apart and left jagged pieces in its wake.

Time stops, and nothing exists except for the intrusion.

Albedo has no idea how long he’s been lying there, crying soundlessly. It feels like there’s no stopping, every inch gained is nothing but pure agony as he’s torn open. All thought is gone, there’s nothing but pain pain pain pain pain—

And it stops.

Not exactly. 

The pain is still there, but the Tetramand has stopped, and Albedo wonders if it will stop. If it will ever stop. If there is an end to this.

Then the Tetramand pulls back, the slide of his cock inside Albedo burns a path inside him, like he’s being ripped into half, every piece of himself pulled apart until there’s nothing left but but but—

Pleasure intermingles with the pain, every nerve firing off signals that it sweeps away every thought until there’s nothing left but friction. 

There’s a strange warmth building up, that lit up every inch of his skin, that washes away all the pain makes each thrust feel like stars bursting into life behind his eyes. It’s absolutely nothing like the poor attempt of the hand job. Like every part of Albedo has opened up and drained away and replaced by pleasure he didn’t know this human body could achieve that it carves through the shame until his breathless sobs had turned into voiceless moans as he threw his head back in silent rapture.

Wet.

Warm.

It fills Albedo from the inside.

Sticky and thick, it rushes deep inside and doesn’t stop. Won’t stop.

Nebulous light bursts into life, searing fire chasing after streaks of white behind closed eyes, pleasure and pain blurring into a single bright point where he can’t tell where one starts and the other ends. It goes on and on and on, wave after wave of hot pleasure electrifying every nerve.

Then reality comes crashing down, leaving him pliant and boneless and barely aware as the Tetramand on top of him pulls out.

The hands on his wrists are gone, but Albedo is far too exhausted to move, too weak to put up a fight. His front is sticky with his own spent, come staining his clothes.

“My turn.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Albedo has no idea how long he has been staring at the same pattern on the ceiling, wondering when Plumber HQ will replace one of the flickering light fixtures. Soon enough, each of the other bulbs will start dying out and the recreation room would eventually be unusable.

He should stand up. 

Lying in a pool of come is not hygienic, and he really doesn’t want the cleaning staff to find him like… this.

Used. Violated. Disgusting.

Turning to his side, Albedo becomes aware of the top part of the jumpsuit draped over him. As if it will keep him warm from the recreation rooms cold air. as if it’s an apology.

He laughs.

Maybe his voice cracks, maybe the laughter eventually turns into sobs, maybe he starts breathing like a man drowning, coughing and heaving as his voice dies out, shaking like a leaf.

One deep breath and the smell of the Tetramand fills his nostrils. Albedo holds his breath and slides it off his shoulders, his chest far too heavy and stiff to let him breathe properly. 

Then he throws the garment off, uncaring where it lands, couldn’t bear to wear something that smelled of that Tetramand. Not after he—

He stands up, pulling the underwear and trousers back to their proper place. They weren’t too stained and they barely had any damage. They were serviceable enough.

The doors outside the rec room are open, and the metal slides with no resistance.

“You done?” Albedo jumped when the gruff voice of the plumber greeted him. It was a human past his prime, but not quite as old as Magister Tennyson was. He looked down at Albedo, as if Albedo was beneath him, as if he was something disgusting.

And maybe he was. After what—

“Yes. I am done,” Albedo replied, crossing his arms and head held high, avoiding the Plumber’s eyes as he began to walk. His feet barely made a sound as he padded down the hallways, heavy metallic boots just behind. 

Albedo tried to keep his gait straight, but every motion sent pain shooting up his back, his thighs and knees quivering as every touch the Tetramands left behind throbbed with remembered aches. Except, that doesn’t make sense at all because what the Tetramands did–it was all over. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, and yet he could still feel far too many hands on his bare skin, sliding up his thighs, touching him everywhere and nowhere, pulling him apart, ignoring him, and just going lower and lower and lower and lower and—

“The fuck are you going, Tennyson?” 

“I’m not….” The words die in Albedo’s throat, and his head spins as the Plumber grabs him by the shoulder. “I’m not  _ him.” _

He feels like he’s falling apart, made worse when the human starts dragging him to the cell block, barely aware of what’s happening, the featureless hallways and Plumbers passing them by a blur of colors and voices as he’s taken back to the panopticon.

_ “Look who’s back!” _

_ “Did ya enjoy it, you little bitch?” _

_ “Someone finally got a good fuck!” _

“Lights off at 10.”

Albedo’s shoved to the floor, and sharp pain blooms on his hands and knees as they hit the cold metal, finally bringing back his awareness. Except, he wishes it hadn’t.

The laughter and jeers were almost deafening. Accusing him.  _ Knowing  _ him. Reminding him.

He wants to ignore them, like it always has been, but every word burns against his skin like a brand. They leave fire seeping into his bones and all Albedo wants is for all of it to stop.

But it won’t.

And never will.


End file.
